


The Epilogue We Deserved

by Omnomnomnom101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Better Than Canon, Canon Compliant, First work - Freeform, Fuck Canon, M/M, Multi, adashi mention, hunay mention, klance, post canon but i also fixed canon, romellura mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomnomnom101/pseuds/Omnomnomnom101
Summary: Lance and Keith’s voicemail – or rather, hologram-mail – from an alternate universe with a better end, in which no one dies, no one gives up on their dreams, and no one is left unhappy. Set several years after the end of the war.





	The Epilogue We Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> They are fighter pilot partners who work to keep the peace - space police, as Lance puts it. They’re still good friends with Allura, who – have I mentioned? – is alive and well. She’s engaged to Romelle, by the way, ruling a new Altea and is head of the Voltron Coalition, with Coran as her court advisor and technician. His official title is Coranic Coran The Gorgeous – he chose it. Adam and Shiro are happily married, still teaching at the Garrison, and running space missions too – and if one of them goes on a mission, both of them go. Pidge is a travelling technology ambassador, working with the tech of other civilisations to integrate it with Earth tech and share knowledge. Hunk is a Voltron Coalition diplomat, with incredible knowledge of many customs and cultures. He’s great at bringing people together and finding compromises in difficult situations. Shay just asked him to take up Balmeran Vows with her – the equivalent to marriage – and they’re in the pre-ceremonial period of celebration at the moment. Sam Holt is head of the Galaxy Garrison, and after many years of weeding out corruption he’s shaping up the organisation to be something great. Matt Holt runs an organisation to support the families of rebels who were lost in the war, along with his significant other. Krolia and Kolivan are on the Council of Blades, which now govern the Galra. It’s been a long fight, even after the war was officially ‘over’, but the universe is finally somewhere near peace.

In a flash of light, Lance and Keith appear. The projection tints them and the room behind them a little bluer than they would be in reality. Lance’s arm is slung over Keith’s shoulders, and he’s grinning towards the recorder. Keith is smiling too, looking up at Lance with the soft expression everyone who knows them has become so familiar with. There’s a gold band on each of their ring fingers. Lance’s on display where his hand dangles over Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s is visible because he has only his thumb stuffed in his front pocket, the rest of his fingers held out straight – perhaps a little deliberately.

“Hey,” Lance says. “You’ve reached Lance and Keith. Obviously, we can’t pick up right now. Even though we’re taking a little hiatus from our space stuff, our lives just got a lot busier since –“ 

The sound of a baby crying cuts him off. His smile gets even wider.

“Well, Yorak already knows how to make a perfectly timed entrance, just like his second-handsomest father. I’ve got it.”

He gives Keith a short peck on the lips before walking out of the shot. Keith watches him go before turning back to the recorder. 

“So, yeah. Leave us a message and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

His words are direct, but his smile is gentle. Lance wanders into the background with a still grumbling, but no longer bawling bundle in his arms. The image vanishes as a curious Kosmo’s nose knocks the recorder over, and the last shot is of the ceiling; the sound of Keith and Lance’s laughter ringing harmoniously in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but hopefully sweet enough to brighten everyone up a little bit after... you know... that...
> 
> You can find me as notnamedkeith on tumblr and twitter. This is my first work, and I don't know if I'll do any more. I'd really like to completely rewrite Voltron, right from the beginning, to make it like... better... and reach this kind of ending. I'm not sure if I'll have the time or energy or brains to put a big story like that together and do it justice, but I'd love to. Shoot me some encouragement on any of my platforms if you're interested. If I am doing it, you'll be able to view all my complaining about it first-hand, haha.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out.


End file.
